Online encounters
by Dancergirl8
Summary: Cat and Sara femslash don't like don't read. Cat and Sara get...side tracked one night. Pure smut. No flames, just give it a try -


AN: Hey guys after taking a short break I think I'm back! This is my second story I wanted to upload which was actually written first. Again all done on my lovely iPhone so sorry in advance for all typos. I will be going back to fix but wanted to get these out! Please don't flame

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Hey, you want to do anything tonight?" I asked my ex girlfriend, who I had managed to stay pretty good friends with after our break up.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

We had started playing this game, Aion, together since we had broken up, finding there wasn't much to fight about yet on it.

"I don't know maybe find a dungeon or something we can do, see you later?" I asked

"Sure, see you when you get off work,"

(later that night)

"No no no, I told you it was the other way!" she laughed.

"Agh, Sara..." I groaned laughing at the mistakes we were making trying to figure this out.

She paused a moment, going completely silent before I saw a few words flash across my screen,

"Do NOT moan my name..."

It was a warning, I shivered slightly my voice going slightly husky at the thought that I still affected her.

"And why not?" I asked coyly allowing her to hear how husky my voice had gotten.

I smirked as I heard a slight gasp from her, this voice activation was amazing. Watching the screen waiting for more, I wasn't disappointed.

"Cat stop it..."

"Am I affecting you Sara?" I asked, my voice a mix of arousal and amusement.

She growled, speaking for the first time, her voice had dropped to the husky tone I loved hearing, "I'm warning you Cat...stop now."

It was my turn to gasp, images of us speeding through my head. We were 500 miles apart, I knew there was no way I was getting to her tonight...but that didn't mean...

"Or what?" Those two typed words caused the silence to break. Her soft moan came through the microphone and she was exposed, I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"Cat...please...we can't..." she gasped who voice husky with arousal.

"And why not Sar?" I answered quickly typing it out not quite trusting my voice any longer. Images of us flew through my head, in bed...against the wall...on her desk in her office...chats we had, had in the past went scrolling through my head, my eyes darkening quickly as my breath sped up.

"We ended it..." She said weakly, not quite believing herself as she said it. Trying to hold onto the last bit of sanity.

My fingers flew across the keyboard as I bit my lip hoping I wasn't rejected,

"Mmm but baby what's the worst that can happen? Please..." I closed my eyes, my heart racing as I felt my palms grow damp with sweat. Hearing the ding of a new im I slowly dared to open my eyes.

"Okay...just one last time..."

The moan that slipped through my lips was one of relief and desire that I was sure she heard. Keeping my mic open so she could hear me, but placing my fingers back on my keyboard knowing I didn't trust myself to speak at all, as I began what we had done so many times before...

"*Slowly backs you up against the wall wrapping my arms around your neck bringing your head down for a deep kiss, groaning at your taste."

"*Gasps softly letting you take control for now, reaching up to tangle my hands in your hair pulling gently."

My soft moan went through the mic as I felt her pull my hair, soft shivers running through me.

"*Slowly running my hands down your sides to cup your sides pulling myself closer pushing our bodies together fully, groaning softly."

"Mmm, *softly gasping as you press yourself against me running my hands slowly down your body before cupping your ass and pulling you closer."

I gasped softly knowing she could hear me through the microphone before setting my headset down on the table for a quick second. Stripping my shirt off, "Glad I wasn't wearing a bra'" I mumbled putting my headset back on and continuing to type, "*Runs my hands down your sides before slipping your shirt off my hands running up your body to lightly cup your breasts just barely sweeping my fingers across your nipples"

"*Arches into your touch my head falling back as a small mew slips from my lips.*" Sara groaned softly. Making a few small noises as I giggled knowing she was moving so she could lay down.

"I wish we were together right now baby," I whispered.

"Me too Cat," she responded before I heard her fingers typing again. "*Runs my hands slowly up your stomach stopping as I reached your breasts. Flicking them lightly before dragging both of us to the bed."

"*Gasps as you flick my nipples arcing into you hard as I feel my knees weaken*" Closing my eyes as my breath quickened as I imagined her here with me. Her dark short hair brushing against my face as she climbed on top of me.

"*Pushes you down onto the bed before climbing on top of you, stripping your jeans and panties off. Kisses you deeply as my hands run over your body teasing your sweet spots.*"

"Sara..." I gasped my hand slipping down between my legs groaning as I felt how wet she had me. "*Arches into your touch gasping loudly as you hit a sensitive spot, my hands running up your back to tangle in your hair.*"

"*Growls low as I feel your hands in my hair slowly trailing kisses down your neck to your breast. Slowly running my tongue around your nipple before biting down as I slipped my hand between your legs teasing.*"

I cried out as I read what she wrote, the scenes playing themselves through my mind, gasping softly as I slowly ran my fingers across myself just barely touching, teasing as she would. It was as if she was here with me. "*Cries out raising my hips trying to get more of your touch as pleasure shoots through my body.*" "Sara...please..." I gasped softly.

"Please what?" she growled hard the arousal clear in her voice. "My fingers dancing over you just barely touching, teasing as I slowly drag them over your clit."

"Please Sara I need your touch." I begged my voice quiet with arousal, "*Arches my hips against your hand hard trying to drag your touch deeper. My hands curling into the sheets as I cried out your name."

"Good girl," I murmured, "*Slides two fingers into you deeply and roughly curling them up to find your spot my thumb finding your clit flicking it,*" "Don't cum until I say" I commanded lowly.

Crying out her name as I slid two fingers deep rubbing them across my spot. "Agh Sara...please..." I cried out. "*Thrusts my hips up as I feel your fingers against my spot. My body arching off the bed as my toes curled in pleasure.*"

"*Slides my fingers in and out slowly and deeply brushing your clit each time.*" "Not yet," She murmured her voice low and breathy a slight moan coming through the microphone.

Running my fingers over my clit hard as I tried to hold back sliding my fingers in and out as I listened to her breathy moans. "*Tightens around your fingers groaning loudly as I knew I was getting close*" "Sara...please...let me cum" I groaned. Gasping as my fingers slid over my clit.

"*Sliding my fingers deep curling them into your spot roughly as my thumb brushed over your clit hard.*" "Cum for me Cat," I commanded, my fingers moving over my clit as I came hard her name slipping off my lips in a soft moan.

"*Tighten around your fingers crying out as I arched cumming hard, crying out your name." "Sara..." her name slipping from my mouth as my fingers slid inside of me, pinching my clit hard as I pushed myself over the edge crying out.

Breathing hard as I slowly came down from my high, "*Pulls you into me curling around you, holding you tight.*"

"*Nuzzles into you cuddling close as my breathing started to slow." "I missed this..." I murmured softly,now curled up on my side on my bed thankful for having a laptop.

"I did too hun," She whispered after a short while.

"I still love you," I whispered unsure of whether I wanted her response or not.

"I know, me too," Sara responded after a short while, "What am I going to do with you?" She laughed, "You're like a damn drug...you know that?"

I laughed quietly, if only she knew thats how I felt about her, "Just love me." I responded a small smile on my face before I drifted off to sleep.

"I already do..." she whispered before shutting off her computer. "What am I going to do with that girl..." she sighed shaking her head, turning over in bed smiling as she switched her phone on to the picture of her and Cat taken months ago. Smiling softly she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
